


Stay Stay Stay

by hyttesanger



Category: Lovelyz
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyttesanger/pseuds/hyttesanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of so many rooms and spaces on their university's residence hall, why would Jung Yein choose to spend most of her free time lounging around on her room is beyond Soojung's understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Stay Stay

Tower L Residence Hall houses about 130 students, it has a total of 70 bedrooms, 2 spacious common rooms, also kitchen in some floors, and the rooftop offers great view of the neighborhood area. Out of so many places, why would Jung Yein choose to spend most of her free time lounging around - even sleep over - on her room is beyond Soojung's understanding.  
  
Both hands on waist, Soojung sighs wearily at the new 'decoration' the younger girl had put up around her study desk without permission; various Sonny Angel figurines, fluffy wrist rest in front of her laptop, heart shaped mobile hanging beside the bookshelf, stickers... stickers everywhere, and, _oh God why did that kid left her sleeping socks there again?!_  
  
She picks the offending items - one dangling on her chair and the other below her desk - and throws them to laundry basket. Just as she expected, Soojung then finds a note saying _Sorry unnie I almost slept in and missed my first class hehe... I'll be back soon and make up the room, promise! Love, Your Yeinnie_ placed on top of her bed - that also has been invaded by plushies and extra pillows.  
  
"It's been the sixth time you were almost late, Jung Yein." Soojung laughs softly, shaking her head.  
  
She decides to add an 'alarm clock' to her shopping list, and soon be on her way to the department store.  
  
Later on the evening, Yein finds a room change request form and post-it with short message,  
  
 _Will you stay here with me?_


End file.
